


Titan Terrors

by starrcat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Someone save them please, Teen Gamora, Teen Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrcat/pseuds/starrcat
Summary: Gamora inhaled deeply and made her presence known to Thanos.  Dread and anxiety was already building up inside of her.  Knowing her father, she was going to have to fight Nebula again, an easy task, considering she won every time, but she didn't want to fight the already weakened and injured Nebula.Unfortunately her wants didn't matter.





	Titan Terrors

The training rooms were always bitter with cold, and always filled with an overpowering metallic scent of blood. The scent traveled up your nostrils and flooded your senses. Though already aught to be used to the smell, it never once refrained to make Gamora temporally lose sense of where she was; it took every bit of willpower to stay conscious and not pass out after taking two steps into the room.

Nebula was there as well, sitting hunched over in a cold metal chair. Gamora spotted a large bruise forming on her sister's neck from her previous fight. She noticed a new bloodstain on the mat, and Proxima kneeling on the ground off in the back of the room, holding a rag to a cut on her cheek. Gamora inhaled deeply and made her presence known to Thanos. Dread and anxiety was already building up inside of her. Knowing her father, she was going to have to fight Nebula again, an easy task, considering she won every time, but she didn't want to fight the already weakened and injured Nebula. 

Unfortunately her wants didn't matter. 

“Ah, there she is,” Thanos directed his attention to the girl siting next to him, “Get up, now.”

Nebula glanced up at her father and touched her hand to her throat.

“Is that going to be a problem? We can always fix that.”

Nebula's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. “No, please, no,” a hoarse whisper. She jumped up out of her seat and walked towards Gamora. Without waiting for Thanos to tell them to battle, she whipped a small dagger out of her pocket and struck Gamora in the shoulder. Gamora responded by punching her sister in the throat, then kicking her in the stomach. While she was hunched over gasping for breath, Gamora grabbed an electric metal bar and whacked Nebula in the back. She fell to the ground and her body compulsed from the electrocution. 

The green assassin paced around the girl on the ground, waiting for her to look up and acknowledge that she was not going to win this round. Nebula eventually looked up at her older sister, and Gamora was surprised to see fear instead of determination in her eyes. “Please,” Nebula whispered, “Don't do this. Please, Gamora,” a blue hand clamped around Gamora's gloved wrist. She raised her brow and locked eyes with the tremmoring blue teen. “Please, let me win this round. He's threatened me, he told me he's going to start making more physical mods if I lose again. Gamora please,” she begged.

Gamora knelt down and stared at her younger sister. “He's told me the same thing.”

“What?”

Her hand clutched around the metal bar as she brought it down hard against Nebula's skull. She heard a crack, which caused her to jump and back up as her sister slumped into a heap on the mat. Gamora didn't realize she was shaking until Thanos spoke, snapping her back into reality. 

“Excellent job, Little One.” He clamped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to glance up. “There's a reason why you're my favorite. Proxima Midnight couldn't even knock her out, and that was without a wound to the shoulder.” 

Gamora nodded, unable to do anything but such. “However, you need to get rid of whatever that is. I can't have you trembling after every kill. To do such is weak and foolish. You're weak, Little One. Weak. Now go to your room.”

“What will happen to Nebula?” The girl questioned.

“That, is none of your concern.”

***

Screams where common in the bunker that Thanos claimed was their home. Everything was made of metal, everything echoed. The small clock that Gamora kept on her nightstand read 00:54 when the screams stopped and Nebula finally opened the door to their room. Gamora watched as her sister stumbled into the room and collapsed into a heap of sobs on her bed. The sight filled her with guilt.   
“Nebula?” she asked in a hushed whisper. “Nebula what did he do?”

The sobs stopped immediately and were followed by silence. “Why would you care?”

“You're right. Why should I care?” Gamora huffed, “I'm going to sleep.”

Gamora turned away from her younger sister. She laid down on her side and faced the wall. Her blanket wrapped around her in security. Salvaged from one of their past supply runs, Gamora had hid it from her other siblings until after they had gotten back. Nebula was the only one who knew about the blanket, knew that it was made on her home planet, and that it reminded her of home. 

“He replaced my brain with machinery,” Nebula said quietly, “He replaced it with machinery and I felt every minute of it. I felt excruciating pain during the entire procedure. And then,” her voice hardened, “He placed an implant in my new 'brain' so that if I'm not living up to my potential, he can attack my nervous system to get me to comply.”

“Oh my gosh...”

“I don't know what I was thinking afterwards, or if I was even thinking at all, but I yelled at him. I said that if he actually loved me, if he loved his youngest daughter, he wouldn't have done this, he wouldn't do it again. And do you know what he told me!” Nebula yanked the blanket off of her sister, causing her to whip her head up in shock. “He said nothing, nothing except for three words. Do you want to know what those words were!”

“Nebula,” Gamora put her hands out in front of her, “Nebula, give me back the blanket. Please, give it back.”

“He said 'You're not Gamora.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Don't act so damn innocent. You know you're the only one Dad actually cares about.”  
Before Gamora could protest, Nebula ripped the priceless blanket in half. She let out a cry of dismay before yanking it out of her hands. Tears welled up in Gamora's eyes to her own disapproval. 

“What the hell?” her voice was shaky as she stared at the two pieces of the blanket lying in her own lap. “Why would you-how could you?”

“It was as easy for me to rip it as it was for you to best me in combat.”

“I didn't have a choice! I had to!”

“Wow,” Nebula shook her head, “You really have become quite a bitch.”

 

Gamora swung her fist at her sister and punched her in the nose. She kicked her in the stomach, as Nebula hunched over from pain, Gamora took the advantage to push her to the wall and clenched her hand around the girl's throat. Fury and anger was building up inside of Gamora and she squeezed her hand harder. Nebula's eyes widened and she tried to pull her older sister's hand off of her throat. She tried kicking, but found it difficult since she was being suspended up in the air. 

“I can and will break your neck!” 

“Dad would kill you,” Nebula gasped, still struggling to get out of her sister's grip.

“Let him,” she growled.

Nebula tried to breathe, which cause Gamora to squeeze her hand tighter. When the anger subsided by a tiny bit Gamora released Nebula from her grip, and watched her fall to her hands and knees and gasp for breath. For good measure, Gamora kicked Nebula in the side one last time before retreating back to her bed and clutching onto the torn blanket. She could easily stitch it back together, and the rip was pretty straight, so repairs wouldn't be difficult. The hard part would be getting the thread and needle to sew it up. 

Gamora placed her hand under her pillow and felt the small dagger she kept hidden. She figured she could take said dagger and cut one of her tops with it, and say that that was why she needed the tools. As she slowly fell asleep, she thought up and plan. The last thing she heard before actually sleeping were quiet sobs from Nebula's side of the room.


End file.
